My Mystery Girl
by LilyCatherineJames
Summary: A senior in Pre-med at Princeton, Edward Cullen keeps seeing the one girl that no one seems to notice. Who is his mystery girl? And what secret is she hiding? AH/OOC/Canon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ

"Fucking alarm" I mumbled before hitting it so it would stop that annoying noise. I rolled over, hoping to sleep a little longer, when my second alarm went off across the room. "Fuck…" I groaned, getting up and shutting the damn thing off. It read 7 AM. Why did I pick a class at 8 AM again? I grabbed my toiletry bag and clothes for the day and headed down the hall to the communal bathroom in only my boxers.

My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm a senior at Princeton.

After I finished with my shower, I threw on a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt, not even trying to tame my unruly bronze hair. I grabbed my stuff from my room and started to head out to my first class of the day, Organic Chemistry 401. Being in my fourth year of Pre-med is no joke, and it's all but killed my social life. I stopped at the coffee shop on my way, ordering my normal black coffee with milk and an apple to eat on the way. As I was walking through the middle of the campus, I saw _her._

My mystery girl was leaning against the wall of one of the buildings, reading a book and smoking, looking like she hadn't a care in the world. Today she was looking amazing, as usual, in a pair of gray ripped skinny jeans and a dark green button up short sleeve blouse and dark brown moccasins on her 5' 9" frame. I slowed my walk so I could watch her a little longer. Her naturally pink lips sucked the end of her cig, sending my blood southbound. I had first seen her a month into the first semester, lying on the grass reading another book. It seemed she always had a different book and a cigarette. I would never see her the same place twice, but I always managed to see her, while so many other students passed her never looking toward her. She had long dark brown hair mid-way down her back, and today it was braided down the side of her head, with her side bangs just barely in her deep brown eyes as she quickly scanned the pages. She never noticed me, but shit, I noticed her. She was always alone, but it never looked like she minded.

I was brought back to my senses when she pulled out her cell phone and checked the time, muttering something under her breath. She quickly stuffed her book into her dark brown messenger bag, and flicked her cigarette on the ground, stomping it out and picking up the butt, placing it into her pack. She started heading in the direction I was going quickly and with purpose, her ever present iPod ear buds securely placed in her ears. She walked so gracefully, it belonged on a runway. Somehow, no one seemed to notice her, invisible to all but me. I was following after her when someone slapped my arm, bringing me out of my head.

"Eddie! Watcha starin' at motherfucker?" Emmett exclaimed, my gaze turning towards him.

"Emmie, you know I hate it when you call my Eddie. My name is Edward, dumbass." I rolled my eyes as he just laughed.

"Dude, I know, that's why I call you it. So what or who were you watching? You seemed in your own little world over here." I suddenly remembered her, and turned back to see that she had disappeared again.

"Nothin' man. So what's your first class this semester? I tell you, my ass will be kicked this semester with the shit I'm taking." Emmett McCarty was one of my closet friends. We grew up together in Salem, Oregon next door and when the time came time to go to college, it was apparent that we would go to the same school. He was 2 inches taller than my 6' 3" frame, and about 50 pounds heavier, all muscle. He was majoring in Mechanical Engineering with a minor in Automotives, but most people just saw a stupid frat guy who had slept with half of the school's female population.

"I got Advanced Integral Calc first, then Mechanical Engineering 305. Man, I hope she's in my class this semester, or I'm fucking switching into hers," he said, taking a minute to contemplate his dream girl. Like me, he didn't know her name, just that she was in his classes and drop-dead gorgeous. She had short naturally blond wavy hair and a body that any supermodel would kill for. Aside from that, she was in almost all of Emmett's classes, and the top of all of them. To Emmett, she was his perfect woman, but he never had the balls to talk to her.

"You gonna finally man up and ask her out dude? You've been pining away for her for a fucking year," I teased.

"Eddie, I will if you will," he stated, both of us walking towards our respective torture. "Have you finally grown some balls to talk to that chick that I've somehow never seen?" he smirked, knowing he got me, as I looked at the ground in defeat.

"She doesn't even know I exist," I mumbled.

"Every girl on this campus wants a piece of you and you choose the one that DOESN'T…you must be gay or something, I swear." He cut off as we had to separate to head to our next class.

"You wish, Emma!" We pounded our fists, and I headed into my first lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat in the back, hoping to spend the class without people around me. As people trickled in, people barely noticed me, thankfully. The clock struck 8 and in waltzed my mystery girl, making a bee-line straight for the professor. My mouth dropped open in surprise. Professor Rackham brightened up as soon as she saw my mystery girl, and they started to talk in hushed voices. Professor Rackham nodded and I saw the most beautiful sight in the world.

My mystery girl smiled, and my heart leaped into my throat. The room seamed brighter I could've sworn I heard angels singing. _Maybe Emmett has a point…maybe I am gay…_

My girl turned and placed her bag next to the demonstration table, where an experiment was set up. She walked to the coat rack and stood on her toes to pick a white lab coat, flashing a small strip of skin above her jeans. I saw a glimpse of a tattoo on the back her right hip, before she placed the lab coat on as well as a pair of goggles. She headed over to the demonstration table and lit the Bunsen burner, automatically adjusting it to the right level. She then looked over to the professor, whom I had just realized was talking.

"Hello students, and welcome to Organic Chemistry 401. I'm Professor Rackham, and I'm glad to see so many familiar faces. This is my lab assistant, Dr. Swan…" the words no longer made sense as I turned to my now named mystery girl.

She was deep in concentration, preparing the lab for the demonstration. I was surprised to hear she was a doctor, she looked no older than 19. I realized I was staring and turned back to the professor to catch the end of her speech. "…will be graded on participation, attendance, lab work, and your exam grades. Please take one of the supply lists I am passing around and partner up. Now we have a quick demonstration for you all. Pay attention, as your participation grade starts now. Dr. Swan, if you please."

I turned my attention back to my mystery girl, as she had four chemicals lined up on the table. She was now wearing gloves, and she measured one of the chemicals into a graduated cylinder. Professor Rackham asked one of the students in front what chemical Dr. Swan has just measured out, but I didn't hear the response.

I was too entranced by her. She bit her lip, concentrating on the experiment. The questioning continued, but I didn't hear any of it. She never looked up, and never spoke, the side of her lip firmly between her teeth. I entranced as she moved around with precision, not missing any steps. When the reaction ended, Professor Rackham wrote notes on the whiteboard, which I quickly jotted down without understanding what I was writing.

When she finally dismissed the class, I looked around again for my mystery girl, but she was already gone, the demonstration cleared and everything back in place. I quickly gathered my things, and almost ran to the door trying to see if I could catch her, but she was no where in sight. I sighed and headed to my next class, Anatomy 307.

I passed the rest of the day in a haze, barely comprehending the rest of my classes. My mind was reeling from the new information. I knew her last name, and I couldn't be happier. But I wondered, what was she doing here? Why wasn't she practicing medicine?

I finally realized that I was back in my dorm and had been staring at my floor for the last half hour. I sighed, hoping that I might be able to learn more about her in my next class.

**Disclaimer: No ownage of characters, only ideas**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I spent the next few hours recopying my notes from my classes and starting the homework I already had. By the time I was finished, it was 8 PM and I was starving. I decided to head into town for dinner, calling Emmett to see if he wanted to join me. He said he'd meet me at our favorite Chinese food restaurant as I jumped into my car.

I arrived at the restaurant, and he was there leaning against the wall with my other close friend, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper was about an inch shorter than me, with a lanky build that he got from many years of running. With football being Emmett's sport, and water polo being mine, together we were the three most sought after guys on campus. Jasper was majoring in Psychology with a minor in English Literature. With a quick nod, we headed in to the restaurant.

We were seated immediately and quickly opened our menus. I heard the most amazing laugh and looked around to find the source. Three tables behind Emmett was my mystery girl, Dr. Swan, sitting with two other girls. Immediately, I saw that one of the girls was Emmett's dream girl, and the other was short, with medium length spiky black hair. I was entranced as my girl laughed again, throwing her head back, her nose ring twinkling in the lighting. I was brought down to earth when our waitress appeared, taking our drink order.

After the waitress left, I leaned in close to my two friends. "Emmett, Jasper, there's my mystery girl behind you." They both turned to look and we all three were silently staring at them.

"Edward, she's with my girl! Holy shit, I didn't know they knew each other. And damn, I can see what you meant! But who's the third chick?"

"I don't know man, but that much hotness should not be in presence of each other" Jasper quickly interjected. We all nodded in agreement as the waitress sauntered back up and took our food orders.

"Dude, she was in my OChem class, she's a fucking doctor," I told them, the amazement clear in my voice.

"No shit?" Emmett asked, looking over his shoulder again. "Shove it, she can't be. She looks like she fucking 19."

"I know man, that the weird thing. She didn't speak, just did the experiment and then disappeared." I peaked back over, and saw them still talking over their beers, their plates cleared of food. Their bill came, and they quickly paid and started to leave. As the girls passed by their table, the blond looked over at the guys, and said "Hi Emmett", then quickly walked out.

Emmett's jaw dropped, staring as they walked out and turned the corner, disappearing from sight.

"She knows my name," he whispered, barely loud enough for us to hear. "She fucking knows my name. I think I'm in heaven. Pinch me!" he finally said, shoving his arm toward Jasper. Jasper just rolled his eyes and gave him a disbelieving look.

"My friends, we are royally fucked," I stated, and they nodded their assent. Our food arrived, and we ate in comfortable silence.

* * *

The next day my first class didn't start until noon, so I woke up around 10. I took a quick shower, and headed out with a book that we would be reading in my French 507 class. I had always been drawn to the French language, and had studied it all through high school. Now at college, I took higher level classes even though it wasn't necessary.

I was headed toward one of the grass covered hills nearby and saw her again. This time she was perfectly balanced on top of a bar that students used to lock up their bikes. There were no bikes, but she sat there unmoving, with a book in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

She was wearing a pair of jean shorts, with suspenders holding them up, and a black t-shirt tucked in that said "Makes Levees, Not War: Hurricane Katrina". She idly turned the pages of her book, as she exhaled the smoke from her lungs. I sat near her on the grass, and pretended to read my book, while I watched her. She had her hair up in a bun with two chopsticks holding it up, and her ear buds blocking out the world's sounds.

I watched carefully as another student walked up and locked up his bike never looking at her. It was a wonder how she blended in to the surroundings with no one seeing her. She didn't look up as he walked away. She put out her cigarette on here yellow chucks, and put the butt in her pack without missing a word in her book. She pulled out her iPod and changed what she was listening to, then lit another cig and stuck it between her lips to take a drag.

I had to talk to her, now that she was in my OChem class. I was just summoning the courage the walk over to her when the short black haired girl from last night came up and pushed her over. Without looking up, she swung gracefully upside down and hung there for a few seconds before she marked the page in her book, stuck the cigarette between her lips, put her hands on the ground and flipped her flawless alabaster legs down to the ground, her cig still firmly between her lips. She pulled out an ear bud and looked at her friend, with a perfectly bank face.

"Quoi de neuf salope? J'étais en train de lire, t'as pas vu?"* He voice was gorgeous, like honey to my ears as she spoke in perfect French. I was suddenly very glad that I had taken 5 and half years of French. However, her friend replied in another language.

"Prosto interesno, yesli vy sobiralis' prisoedinit'sya k nam na obed" her friend replied with a shrug. I had no idea what she said, but I understood that it was Russian. How many languages does my mystery girl speak?

"Vain, mikäli maksat!" she replied, a small smile on her face, in a language I couldn't place. Her friend rolled her eyes, and started to walk away. My mystery girl reached down to pick up her bag, when she paused looking at the bar. She stood up, turned around and looked straight at me.

"Hi," she said with a wink, and flounced off to catch up with her friend. I was gob smacked. My brain only processed that one word. "Hi" she had said. My stomach was doing flip-flops. She had noticed me? I couldn't move. When I was finally able to think, I checked my watch, and started heading to my French class.

*What's up bitch? I was reading, couldn't you see? French

**I was just wondering if you were going to join us for lunch. Russian

***Only if you're paying! Finnish


End file.
